Talk:Mistystar
Content Drive - Started 4.13.10 *Needs citation for eye color *History should be more detailed, particularly for OS and TNP *General Cleanup of history Apprentice? When did she ever appear as an apprentice?--Nightshine{ 02:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I noticed it too. She really never appeared as an apprentice...Not that I know of. Skywish Let's goMay 18th! 04:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) She was mentioned as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. Mousetalon!! 22:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Huh. What page? I need to look that up. Skywish 23:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) What about BP? --MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 20:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No, she wasn't an apprentice in BP. But yes; she was listed as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. I'm not sure where my copy is at the moment, so I can't give you a page number :/ [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I checked my copy she is not mentioned as an apprentice Birdwing 22:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I checked a Library copy and she was in there- can;t give a page # because it was at the library. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) So, shall we take apprentice off of her template?--Nightshine{ 05:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) She was in there, I said above I saw. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I just checked the Browse Inside to make sure, and she is not ever mentioned as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. I'll take it off her Charcat. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I checked the Browse Inside too but it didn't go far enoguh into the book. I'm not sure but I thought that maybe she was listed as Leopardstar's apprentice under important RiverClan leaders section.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 23:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ... I just checked with the searching function and she wasn't in there at all. Not as Leopardstar's apprentice, only as a warrior/queen/deputy (and a kit, in Snowfur's story). I think this sinks it unless someone can find an appearance of her as an apprentice in another book but I don't think there are any. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she wasn't ever mentioned as an apprentice. I would check, but my books are packed away right now. I'll take it off her article now if nothing comes up--Nightshine'{' 23:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, Insane already did--Nightshine'{' 00:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I could've sworn . . but oh well. How did she originally get listed anyways? WaterbenderMouseH RULES! 20:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry but she must have been an apprentice we should put it back on her pageGoldenstripe 17:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Abbrevations I am confused about what some of the abbrevations stand for. Can somebody tell me what tey all mean? Quickheart 18:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the ones up top OS = Original Series: TNP = The New Prophecy Loveleaf 18:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the general terms, L=Leader, D=Deputy, W=Warrior, A=Apprentice, K=Kit, E=Elder, L=Loner, R=Rogue, Q=Queen, and KP=Kittypet. 21:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) MC=Medicine cat, MCA=Medicine cat apprentice Lionclan and Tigerclan I know it might not be a big deal but on her past alligencences it says: Thunderclan, Tigerclan, Lionclan and thats it. I just noticed that on all the other characters it always says something like: Tigerclan (Modern), Lionclan (Modern). It was just an observation and I just thought I'd point it out. 22:20, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for pointing that out, I have added it in. 21:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'm happy to help! -- 22:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Modern meant Tigerstar's Tigerclan and Firestar's Lionclan. Is she even really apart off Tigerclan (Modern)? She was a prisoner in the Riverclan camp. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 17:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fur Color Mistystar has been said to be the identical of Bluestar, meaning she is blue-gray. But in the allegiances of Rising Storm, she is stated to be a dark gray she-cat. Thought I'd mention it. 01:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Mintstarr (Talk) Well, at least it's close to her actual pelt color. 17:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Was she first mentioned as dark-gray or blue-gray? Whichever one was mentioned first, that should be in her description, and the other one should be in the trivia, with a citation. 00:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) She's mentioned as blue-gray when she's born, so I'm going to assume that's first and should be in her description. 01:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) If she's blue-grey, then shouldn't it be removed from the trivia? Even Assassin gods fall from Colosseums 11:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't get why people think she's very almost white gray, it said she looked just like Bluestar. I know this should be taken up with PCA but she is blue-gray and her character pixel looks different than Bluestar's. Shouldn't the fur color be the same, the color is somewhat different. I think that Mistystar should at least have a little silverish-grey blurred in somewhere.Snowstarrr 21:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Snowstar OutSnowstarrr 21:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I realize this is a fail signature :P She should have that purple-blue fur like Blustar -- 01:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Redpaw, a bright red she-cat with emerald eyes, heart of a warrior, savior of the Clans :Please take all charart related comments to PCA. Mentor Just a shot in the dark, but could Oakheart have been her mentor? Since Bluestar said in Forest of Secrets, "and to Oakheart for mentoring you two so well" as she was dying. Does it seem possible that he could've mentored her? Sorry, random idea. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 23:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I think so as Crookedstar mentored Stonepaw he could have let Oakheart, his brother mentor Mistypaw Goldenstripe-When a man gets tired of cats he gets tired of life for a cat is all that life can bring. 19:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm just thinking...... I always thought of Mistystar as a.... well, her pelt is alot paler than what it is right now. Does anyone know what I'm saying? Like...... a pale sort of periwinkle-ish color. Okay, if no one knows what the heck I'm blabbering about, me and my perfectionist self..... yeah, no one has to listen to me and my perfectionism. Yeah. Whatever. Dawnbreeze123 00:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that mistystar is the last living relation to bluestar? just thought id point it out Actually, no. Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Molekit, and Cherrykit are related to Bluestar. 22:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) wait, what about sorreltail? she gave birth to poppyfrost and cinderheart--Sandstormrocks32 20:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) wow pepole DUH! REEDWHISKER and the other three that never were mentioned again King692 22:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar didn't die in Forest of Secrets, she died in A Dangerous Path. Kits I think her kits are Graymist, Rippletail, Rainstorm, and Reedwhisker. I know three out of that three out of the four where the Erin's ideas but I think Rainstorm is her kit because he is a blue-gray tomXD. 20:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually only Reedshisker was proved. Vicky said she would have liked it to be Rippletail, Greymist and Rainstorm. Seafang 17:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, she said Graymist, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker. It's never been suggested that Rainstorm might be her kit. Also, this needs to be taken to the off-site forums. 17:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Mintfur may have been one of them. I think the four are Reedwhisker, Graymist, Rainstorm, and strangely Otterheart Rippletail most likely isn't one of the four because Reedwhisker mentored Rippletail. 01:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) anonymous well, on her page, in trivia, it says that graymist, and rippletail ''could be her kits, but it is unknown if they are. 12:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC)sharpheart4 When life gives you lemons, you better add some sugar or your lemonade's gonna suck. Also, on her page, it says that reedwhisker is deputy after her. I thinks it's weird. 12:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC)sharpheart4 When life gives you lemons, you better have some sugar, or your lemonade's gonna suck. Mate? Does anyone know who her mate might be. Her kit Reedwhisker is a black tom. Does that mean her mate has to be black? The only thing I can think of is Blackclaw. ☮Owl 4EVERThe Peace is Perfect☯ 05:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I thought as well. Also, since this isn't directly related to the article, and how to improve it, please take it to the Off-wiki Forum. 05:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Darkfeather-Med-Cat (talk) 20:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :I agree! Perhaps the Erins will reveal it when they are ready. But the special edition of Mistystar has already came out, but it didn't say her mate, just her sons and daughters. Darkfeather-Med-Cat (talk) 20:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Please keep this to off wiki discussion so don't comment after this has been said. 23:35, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Coloring Okay, what is up with white Mistyfoots? People draw her the wrong color all the time! I dont know whatchu talking about. She doesnt look "white" to me. 02:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Pelt colour I think Mistystar should be more blue-gray... 18:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) This is not the place for discussion. If you think she should be tweaked, leave a message on PCA talk. I think it has been discussed about before. 18:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yo whats up mistystar!! :) my names Darkflame57 and i just made this account. my old account was Tigerblaze98, but i forgot my password and was forced to make a new one. just wated to let you know that i was back. Talk to you when im available. Darkflame57 22:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hair Length Didn't her charart show her as long-haired? It did say she had thick fur. LiLLuv Chocolate 20:43, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Having thick fur has nothing to do with the length of the fur. It means her fur is dense, not long. Also, this is not the place to discuss images, only the article itself. }} 15:28, May 29, 2012 (UTC) whos the father whos the father of all of her kits does anyone know? If we knew, it'd be on her page. And please sign your signature on talk pages. -- Starry Hawk Meow... 22:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) What this page is for+assuming What this page is for The talk page is for improving the article, not giving opinions. And also I assumed something on another talk page and it did not get in the article, so assuming won't work here either. Sorry if I sounded angry or something. Kittykat4646 03:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Her kits Kits- In Mistystar's Omen it says she had three kits that died. Perchkit- a black tom with peircing blue eyes. Primrosepaw- a shecat Pikepaw- unknow gender and appearence. Cite them. Page numbers and all if you can. o.o I have the kindle app so i don't know pages. But it is chapter three.--☜User:Leapkit☠☯☁Talk☞ 05:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... that's the best we have for now, I guess. Page numbers will need to be added eventually, though. I'll see what I can do. How do I get page #'s? I'm not entirely sure for the kindle app. I don't have a kindle, and I don't have a copy of the book to check. Do you know how they did it for Hollyleaf's Story?--☜User:Leapkit☠☯☁Talk☞ 05:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Found it! On page 139, Mistyfoot calls Perchkit her 'baby'. On page 140: "'Pikepaw! Primrosepaw!' She felt a rush of love for her kits who hadn't lived long enough to become the warriors they should have been." Your welcome. User:Sunpath (talk) 15:00, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Where is everything? I just clicked on Mistystar's page and it's completely blank. Seafang (talk) 22:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I think it might be a glitch that occasionally wipes out pages, depending on what browser and stuff you're using. Everything is still there, though. Sometimes it happens. Half-uncle? Why is there an "unnamed kit" listed as Mistystar's half-uncle? Moonflower died before having a second litter, Erin confirmed Stormtail had no kits with Dappletail (and he's not shown interested in any other she-cats), and neither Rainflower nor Shellheart ever took a new mate. Queeniekitten (talk) 00:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw Actually, Shellheart's said to have been mates with Lilystem, I think, and Lilystem's seen with a gray tom-kit in BP o3o. 00:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I know Lilystem was listed as Crookedstar's mother in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy (probably Shellheart was listed as her mate before Crookedstar's Promise was written), but Lilystem's kit is shown when Sunstar demands Sunningrocks back, and at that point in Crookedstar's Promise Shellheart is revealed to have been dead for two moons and was terribly ill and grieving for Rainflower just prior to his death. Not to mention Crookedstar's thoughts give no indication that his father, with whom he had a close relationship, took a new mate in his final days. Queeniekitten (talk) 00:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw We have a confirmination that Shellheart's the father of Lilystem's kit, -waves hand to the pages- Vicky told us, so it's valid, amico. 00:53, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It cites Vicky's Facebook page. Curious, I clicked the link. Nothing. I went to her page. No mention of Shellheart. Is it valid if the citation doesn't turn up anything? (Wow, I am making this out as way bigger of a deal than it is...) Queeniekitten (talk) 01:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Dawnclaw Gone? I just clicked the page, and everything is gone. All her info, everything. IS this just me, or did it get wiped?I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 22:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :It was a vandal, and the edits have been fixed. No need to worry. ^^;; Dark grey, pale grey and blue-grey Can someone please tell me why the dark grey cite hasn't been added to her description? It was the earliest shade cite to appear. Alternatively the pale grey cite hasn't been added either, despite the fact that a pale grey cite was added to Bluestar's description. This is probably because she hasn't been described as dark or pale blue-grey. This hasn't stopped other cats, though. Any shade description for Lionblaze hasn't been discounted because he wasn't called golden-brown in the cite. I think the dark cite should be added onto her description.--EosOfTheDawn (talk) 21:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's because both dark gray and pale gray have been used multiple times? In Bluestar's case, there really isn't anything contraditcing it that I'm aware of at present except for her official art, which shows her as a darker blue cat, with no real trace of gray at all. I dunno, I think if we'd add one over another, it could possibly be an assumption since we'd be siding with either a dark gray or light gray? Honestly, she's more often than not just called gray, with nothing saying pale or dark anywhere in sight, and I've rarely ever seen her called blue-gray. I'm all for just keeping the description how it is, imho. Silverstream's life When Silverstream gives Mistystar a life she says "never forget to be joyful" which means the gift she gave her is joy. But in her leader info it says Silverstream gave her no gift with her life. Should this be changed? Dapplestorm (talk) 15:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Dark Gray Kate recently confirmed on her blog that Mistystar is not dark gray. Should this be added to the article? 16:28, September 20, 2015 (UTC) She is Old she has outlived Barkface! She should be 159 moons old, or 13.25 years ^^ Spiritmoon (talk) 13:49, November 18, 2018 (UTC) We are aware, isn't that crazy? The Erins must have forgotten how old she really is.. xD [[User:Hawkfire98|''JOLLY]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|FIRE]] 14:10, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Her Age Relative to Others Under the trivia section of her page, it says that Mistystar is the oldest known living cat. But I think this would be incorrect as Mosspelt, who was in ''Crookedstar's Promise and fostered Stormkit and Featherkit in the first series, is still listed as an elder in AVoS up to The Raging Storm. Just a heads up. MossCoveredKate (talk) 00:33, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Hmm actually, that manga isn't directly concurrent with the rest of CP. It is set during Forest of Secrets/''Rising Storm'' in which Silverstream and Graystripe are mates, and that's the main story to it. And at that time, Mistystar is Mistyfoot as a warrior, while Mosspaw is an apprentice, still rendering Mistystar older. Ah, alright. MossCoveredKate (talk) 22:45, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Should Blackclaw be covered in relationships? Since he's Mistystar confirmed mate and has an important interaction with her when he challenges her deputyship for Hawkfrost - Shouldn't he be covered in the relationship section? Mellowix (talk) 21:03, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Considering they are mates and they don't really seem to get along? Probably. 21:25, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Someone will eventually get to it; there are very few of us working on these concepts right now and we have a lot of work to do. I willing to do Blackclaw's, As long with a few other for Mistystar's page. Would I be allowed to do that? Mellowix (talk) 22:18, April 23, 2019 (UTC) If you'd like to, you may. Just bear in mind that everything needs to be properly cited and written in a non-biased point of view. This is embrassing but I just can't figure out the editing of the Pages, specally with how to set references. I've already prapared everything, including the cites, I just don't know how to put Blackclaw's section into Mistystar's relationship page. So I'll copy and paste into this section for a more experienced user to edit into the page. Sorry about this: "Blackclaw and Mistystar grew up together in the same generation of Riverclan, only a few seasons apart. (Reference: Mistystar’s Omen, Chapter 2.) The early stages of their relationships is unknown, though it ended up Blackclaw fathering Mistystar’s litter. (Reference: Warrior Website Family Free.) When their kits are saved by the Thunderclan warriors, the two have opposite reactions, while Blackclaw is suspicious and Mistyfoot is extremely grateful. (Reference: Forest of Secrets, Chapter 12) Their options often clash, Mistystar logically countering his sharp tongue numerous times. (Reference, Midnight, Page 47 and Twilight Page 163) Blackclaw isn’t afraid to stand against his mate politically. When he believes Hawkfrost should be Deputy over Mistystar, he spreads rumours behind her back. (Reference Twilight Page 164) Though they can work well together in combat, quickly separating a fighting Hawkfrost and Stormfur when Leopardstar ordered it. (Sunset, Page 225) "Mellowix (talk) 10:29, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Keychain Hey, Should the image of the Mistystar keychain be listed under "Official Art"? Or should we make a new gallery for "Merchandise"? GlacierDog92 (talk) 15:15, September 21, 2019 (UTC)